PromptStuck
by Baxter54132
Summary: So I've been taking a lot of prompts over on tumblr, and I figured I should put them all together in one big story. Pretty much how much fluff can I jam into each chapter? Chapter 23: First-GradeStuck (Karezi)
1. StarbucksStuck (Karezi)

Hey everyone, this was a prompt from head-master-zefron over on tumblr. It ended up being longer than I expected and is pretty much a big pile of fluff. I hope you enjoy!

**I've added the pairings for each prompt into the chapter titles in an attempt to be helpful!**

The Prompt: Karkat's a grumpy barista at Starbucks and Terezi comes in all the time to bug him.

Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Homestuck, and believe me, that is not going to change.

* * *

The way Karkat saw it, this whole incident could have been avoided if his past self wasn't such a mind sapping moron. Karkat guessed he could blame Sollux if he wanted, the gangly teen had suggested they go speeding through their school's parking lot at 3 am. Karkat knew this was a cop out, he should have known they would smash into one of the light fixtures, and he should have known he wouldn't be able to pay the three thousand dollars to fix his precious car. His parents had been unsympathetic and informed their son he should consider getting his first job.

So that's how Karkat ended up at Starbucks. He was secretly hoping they wouldn't accept him when he applied, but of course they welcomed him in with open arms.

Karkat quickly learns the way things work there. Greet the customer, take the order, and make the drink. Honestly Karkat was surprised at how easily he was able to pick things up. Training, however, did not prepare him for this…

* * *

Karkat's first week goes uneventfully at Starbucks, until one day when a girl his age enters, a long white cane in one hand as she clicks around the lobby of the store. She is wearing a bright red and blue t-shirt, but Karkat is mostly drawn to the red glasses resting on her nose. She weaves through the que in a way that almost seems impossible, stopping at the counter in front of Karkat.

Karkat reaches for his sharpie as the girl stands there, a strange grin seeming to stretch over her face. The girl's eyes are pointed right at Karkat, and he almost feels like backing away slowly and making someone else take her order. No one seems to be around to rescue the grumpy teen, so he relents.

"What can I get for you?" Karkat forces his voice to sound somewhat happy, as was the Starbuck's policy. The girl seems to take some sick delight from his greeting, her grin widening to reveal even more teeth, which Karkat swears somehow look sharp.

"Do you have a menu for the blind?"

For a moment, Karkat only gapes at the girl who is somehow still smiling. She probably knows Karkat has been stunned into silence because she continues smoothly, "I can't see." She then raises one hand and waves it in front of her eyes as if it were a joke.

Karkat glances around, but his manager seems to be mysteriously missing. How is he supposed to deal with something like this? "I don't think we do…" Karkat checks the shelving below his counter, but doesn't see anything that looks like a braille menu.

The girl doesn't seem too disappointed; in fact Karkat thinks she looks rather excited. "Oh well, I guess you'll just have to read the menu to me."

"What?!" Karkat tenses his fingers around his marker as he yells out, and a few people sitting at one of the lobby tables glance over at the pair. They shake their heads, probably muttering something about teenagers, before returning to their coffee. Karkat leans in towards the girl, lowering his voice to just above a hiss, "No way am I going to read the whole menu to you, haven't you ever ordered coffee before?"

The girl scoffs, "I'm a customer so you have to help me, or do you want me to submit a complaint to your manager?" Karkat can almost imagine the girl winking behind her glasses and his thoughts drift to his three thousand dollar debt that he's barely even started paying off.

"Fine…" Karkat turns to the board to begin reading it, but somehow the girl isn't satisfied yet.

"Wait, tell me your name first."

Karkat turns back towards the girl in disbelief, "What…?"

The girl leans over the counter, pushing into Karkat's personal bubble ever so slightly, "Your name. I like to put names to voices."

"Karkat."

The girl leans back, clearly pleased she got the teen to answer, "That's a nice name! I'm Terezi."

Karkat turns away for the second time, muttering "swell" under his breath. If he were looking at Terezi at that moment, he would have seen her eyebrows rise once in amusement at his comment.

Karkat quickly reads the menu, thankful that for once there isn't a line of customers out the door. As he goes he adds his own comments about the drinks, like how the mocha smells like shit and how the caramel frappuchino always jams up the machine like a fucking toilet. Terezi stays silent as he speaks, and when he glances over at her he notices her expression has softened into a light smile as she listens to him speak. Karkat almost allows himself to think how cute she looks right now, almost…

Karkat finishes with a huff, and grabs a cup so he can write down Terezi's order. "Well?"

Terezi's cheshire grin returns when she realizes he is facing her again. "I'll take a grande coffee with one cream and two sugars please." Karkat feels his jaw slacken as the crazy teen across from him giggles uncontrollably, bringing up her free hand to cover her mouth. "Hehehe I can't believe you read me the whole menu."

Karkat feels himself die a little on the inside at the comment. How did he let her trick him? This just proves what a moron he is. Karkat quickly rings Terezi up and goes to prepare her drink; it isn't like she ordered something complicated. On second thought, maybe he'll spend a few extra minutes on her drink, since she's already wasted so much of his time.

Terezi leans over the counter again, calling over to where he is slowly pouring her coffee into a cup. "So how often do you work?" Her question is friendly, as if she didn't trick him only seconds earlier.

Karkat doesn't feel like answering, but something tells him not to ignore this girl. "Pretty much every afternoon, I get the weekends off though." Karkat doesn't know why he is revealing his schedule to someone he just met, and Terezi's grin suggests that he'll regret his decision later.

"Ooh the weekends off that's nice." Terezi walks around the side of the counter to the drink side, and Karkat can see her dark hair through cracks between the espresso machines. "Do you go to Richmond?"

Karkat is reaching for the creamer but pauses as he hears the name of his high school slip through her lips. He continues the motion a second later, "Maybe."

Terezi doesn't seem convinced by his pause but doesn't say anything. Karkat puts the sugar in her drink and clicks on a lid, making extra sure it is on right, since a blind person can't really check that for themselves. Not like he cares or anything, he just doesn't want to get in trouble if she spills her drink all over the place.

Karkat places the drink on the counter firmly, pushing it towards Terezi. She reaches out eagerly, and somehow Karkat isn't surprised when she wraps her fingers around the cup on her first try.

Karkat didn't realize he was still holding onto the cup until her fingers are brushing against his, and he leaps back from the slight electric shock that seems to race through his fingers. Terezi merely giggles at his expense, picking up her drink and taking a small sip.

Karkat fights a slight blush that settles onto his cheeks, and is actually grateful for the girl's blindness. Terezi turns to leave, but pauses at the door.

"See you tomorrow Karkles!"

"What… Karkles?" Karkat goes to voice his complaints but Terezi is already out the door, her cane clicking as she disappears from his sight. Karkat goes back to his work with a sigh; at least now he'll have something to look forward to.

* * *

There we have it. More prompts soon to come


	2. NightmareStuck (Karezi)

So this is a prompt collection thing now, these are all the prompts I got off of tumblr!

Prompt: Karkat/Terezi having a nightmare and waking up in the middle of the night and being comforted by the other?

Disclaimer: Homestuck be not mine.

* * *

Everything is dark, too dark. The world seems to be spinning, and Terezi feels a wave of nausea roll through her as she senses Bec Noir ready his sword. Karkat tenses where he is standing on her left, hefting his own scythe.

"Terezi," Karkat's voice is quiet, and this in itself causes a shiver to run down the blind seer's spine. Karkat takes one step forward, his movements stiff as he fights trough his fear. "I want you to run." Karkat turns his head back slowly and Terezi can feel his gaze piercing through her for what could be the last time.

Terezi wants to step forward as well, wants to tell Karkat that no way she'll let him sacrifice himself to save her, but she seems to be frozen in place, and after a few moments Karkat walks away, earning a loud growl from Bec. Karkat breaks into a run, and Terezi finally finds her voice, "Karkat!"

* * *

Terezi's eyes fly open, the name of a certain grumpy troll still on her lips. Still in a state of panic, she reaches to her right, desperately looking for reassurance that she was having a dream. Her hands land on a sleeping body; and Terezi exhales deeply as she runs her fingers down her sleeping boyfriend's cheek. After a moment Terezi turns on her side, shifting so she can press her face into his arm.

Terezi takes a few deep breaths, and feels a twinge of anxiety when her new pillow grumbles quietly; his head tilting as he realizes someone has latched onto his arm. "Terezi?" his voice is groggy from sleep, but hearing her name is all it takes for Terezi's carefully gathered self-control to be thrown to the wind.

"Karkat…" Terezi sniffles pitifully into her boyfriend's arm and he sits up slowly, drawing one arm around her shoulders as he starts to get a grip on what is going on. Terezi squeezes her eyes shut as a tear trickles down her cheek.

"Hey it's alright." Karkat starts to rub small circles onto Terezi's back, trying to calm her down as best as he can. "I'm right here; everything will be just fine."

Terezi takes a deep breath and lets herself relax.

Karkat seems relieved when Terezi draws back from his sleeve, and it occurs to her she has disturbed him in the middle of the night, and he hardly gets enough sleep as is. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Karkat sounds gentle as he places one finger on her chin and cups it as if it were made of glass. "Was it the same dream again?"

Terezi nods, allowing her head to be tilted up. Karkat then moves his hand, wiping away the one tear that has rested near her chin. "Don't forget that I'm here for you."

Terezi smiles slightly at the comment, "How could I? You never let me forget."

"You know it." Karkat leans down, catching Terezi's lips with his own chastely. He draws away slowly, and Terezi leans her forehead against his, her eyes sliding shut again as the adrenaline she felt from her dream has completely drained from her body. "Let's go back to sleep."

Karkat lies down, pulling Terezi into his chest with a contented sigh. Terezi snuggles up contently and drifts back to sleep, once again feeling a rush of affection for the teenager who puts up with her day in and day out.

* * *

There'll be more to come soon, I'm just trying to space things out


	3. WeddingStuck (Karezi)

Here we go with another one from beloved-headmaster-zefron, a big shoutout to them!

Prompt: karezi humanstuck au where they are in an established relationship going to either latula and mituna's wedding or aradia and sollux's what what.

Disclaimer: So yeah... I don't own Homestuck...

* * *

Karkat has never liked weddings. They are boring, long, stuffy, and full of people who make him want to claw his eyes out. So when his girlfriend calls him up and says her cousin is getting married, Karkat is a little tentative. Of course, Karkat has never said no to Terezi, and he isn't starting now…

* * *

The reception is always Karkat's favorite part of a wedding, which isn't saying much. Karkat isn't saying he isn't happy for Mituna and Latula; he wishes them the best of success with their lives. Now Karkat is sitting at his assigned table, tapping his fingers as he waits for Terezi to get back with her desert. She had insisted on trying everything while they were there, and who was Karkat to stop her?

Terezi sits down next to him, a huge grin on her face that is rivaling the monstrosity of a sundae she prepared. "Want a bite?"

Karkat sighs, foregoing shaking his head since Terezi wouldn't be able to see it anyway. "How much longer is this reception party anyway?"

"Well we have to stay until Mituna and Latula leave, and they've been dancing together nonstop since we finished eating dinner, so I'd say probably quite a while yet." Terezi seems unsympathetic as she digs into her sundae.

The two sit there silently as Terezi eats, the only sound her spoon scraping against the bowl and Karkat's impatient fingers still strumming against the table.

Terezi eats quickly and when a slow song comes on jumps to her feet, "Maybe you'll be less bored if you dance with me."

Karkat grumbles about how annoying dancing is, but stands up anyway, reaching out to entwine his fingers with Terezi's so he can lead her out to the dance floor. When they get there he turns, placing his hands gently over her hips to pull her closer to him. She reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, leaning in so her head is resting against his chest. The two have never been that into dancing, and they just sort of sway in place to the soft music.

"So do you really despise weddings that much?" Karkat can feel the vibrations from Terezi against his chest as she asks, and he tilts his head down as he considers the question.

"Maybe I'd like them more if they weren't three hours long," Karkat buries his nose in Terezi's hair, keeping his voice just above a murmur so they don't disturb the dancers around them.

Terezi giggles at the somewhat ridiculous answer, "What if it was your own wedding though?"

Karkat pauses mid sway; a light blush settling on his face when he realizes what she is insinuating. "My wedding?"

"Yeah your wedding…"Terezi leans back, turning her head so it is as if she is looking Karkat right in his eyes. "Would you find it annoying then?" Terezi brings up one hand to feel Karkat's cheek; she has always had a six sense for knowing when he is blushing.

Karkat decides to turn this situation around to his advantage. He leans against Terezi's hand, smiling softly. "Am I assuming this is a wedding between you and me?"

Terezi's thumb rubs against Karkat's cheek as her own light up with their own special shade of red. "Maybe…"

Karkat raises one of his hands, placing it over the one still cradling his face. "Well if it's with you I'm sure it won't be too bad."

* * *

psst if you review I'll update faster


	4. CatStuck (Karezi)

Prompt: Yeah! Karkitty and Purrezi will be the names! Karkitty and Purrezi like to venture away from the human's houses and play/frolic through the huge field. One day, Purrezi's collar rips off. She was discovered and caught. It's no up to Karkitty to find her and save her. After all, his unborn kittens are in danger.

This is for Dreamwalker20, I hope you like it! I sort of deviated... but I think it works.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK YOU FUCKASSES.

* * *

When Purrezi moves into the house next to Karkitty's, his first reaction is a negative one. Karkitty doesn't like other cats, and the first chance he has he goes to tell this new feline exactly what he thinks of her. Karkitty makes it two paws onto the fence before his plan completely drains out of his head.

With sleek silver fur tinted with teal, Purrezi is the smoothest and prettiest cat Karkitty has ever seen. She is stalking a mouse in her garden, rump wiggling in the air as she catches the red eyed tom watching her from over the fence. She invites him to her side with a purr, and Karkat clambers over despite his better judgment.

The two sniff each other curiously, and Karkitty can barely hold down a purr when she brushes her nose against his ever so suggestively. The two spend the next few hours playing games together, running around and goofing off, then eventually end up in a tired mess on the ground, curled up like they've known each other for years.

It is now that Karkitty decides to invite her out to his favorite hideout, and she agrees with a wide feline grin.

* * *

Karkitty fetches her in the morning, and the two sneak away easily. He leads her through into the woods behind their homes, and they eventually reach a large field filled with flowers.

"Wow this is so amazing!" Purrezi meows in amazement as her head swivels around, her round eyes wide as she takes in her surroundings. "Do you come here a lot?"

Karkitty twitches his ears as he sits down, brushing one paw over his face self-consciously, "Almost every day, I like to get away from my humans sometimes. Their whining sometimes reminds me too much of annoying wiggling kittens."

"Hehe." Purrezi sticks her nose into the flowers, inhaling deeply and letting a purr roll through her throat. "This is nice."

"It's alright I guess."

Suddenly a human enters the field, their feet making loud crunching sounds as they crush the grass under their huge feet. Karkitty's ears snap in their direction, and Purrezi glances over. "Ooh a human!"

"Don't," Karkitty looks over at the human, but doesn't recognize him. "He could be dangerous."

Purrezi takes a step towards him anyway, purring in excitement, "Oh he looks friendly I think. I'm just going to say hi."

Karkitty scoffs at his new friend, "Fine, do whatever you want, but don't come mewling to me when things go wrong."

Purrezi half laughs and half purrs, which sounds a little weird. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Purrezi bounds away, and Karkitty rolls his eyes as the she-cat prances up to the human. Karkitty stands up, he better be ready to save her sorry paws.

The human glances down, a weird cooing sound sliding through their lips as they lean down to pet Purrezi. It's then that things start to go wrong. The human's hand clenches around Purrezi's belly, pulling her up to his chest.

Purrezi lets out a mew of surprise, and the human mumbles something that Karkitty can't understand. He runs over quickly, hissing loudly and arching his back.

However, Karkitty's help isn't even needed. Purrezi turns in the human's hands, reaching up with one paw. She extends her claws, then quickly scrapes them down the humans face. He yelps in surprise, dropping Purrezi quickly.

She rotates as she falls, landing on her feet smoothly. Karkitty is completely stunned as the human quickly walks away from the two cats.

Purrezi licks on of her paws, wiping it over her ears. "See? Everything is taken care of."

Karkitty steps forward anyway, brushing their noses together gently, "Just don't do it again."

* * *

If you guys want to see more drop me some prompts!


	5. TimeStuck (DaveJade)

Neglecting my homework because I really wanted to write this!

So this isn't exactly a prompt… Dave is the last person to be transported, so it would be easy for him and Jade to have a talk, then he just goes back into the past and gets sent!

Disclaimer: Me no own Homestuck, sad...

* * *

"Long time no see…" Jade's lips are pulled back in a snarl, and her eyes shift around dangerously.

Karkat takes a step towards the glowing girl, his grip tightening around his scythe. "Fuck Harley…" His voice is abnormally quiet, and Jade's head snaps to the dark haired troll.

Silence washes over the group as Jade brings up one clawed hand slowly to her face, her eyes darkening.

Suddenly, a giggle slips through her lips, shocking the six teens. "Heehee you should see your faces."

"What?!" Karkat recovers from his stupor first, taking an additional step towards green teen. "Did you seriously just…"

"Later Karkat… okay?" Jade walks over to the group slowly, glancing over at Rose. "I have to transport you immediately so you can meet up with John."

Wordlessly, Jade reaches out to the mayor, and he disappears with a flash of green light. Rose goes next, and Karkat reaches out to place a hand on Jade's shoulder, but before he can utter a word disappears as well. Kanaya goes with a smile, and Terezi shoots Dave a knowing look before extending one hand towards Jade.

As soon as Terezi has completely vanished, the area lights up with a flash of red. Future Dave appears, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He nods once at Jade, then is sent with a final green flash.

Present Dave watches silently, finally piecing together what's going on around him.

Dave feels a few butterflies flitter through his stomach as Jade's blank white eyes focus on his shaded ones. "Dave…" Jade's voice rises a few pitches, and Dave is reminded of the last time he heard her speak, back when they were fighting Bec Noir.

"Hey Jade how's it going?" Dave tries to sound cool, but he can barely keep the excitement out of his voice. He reaches out to pat Jade on the shoulder, reassuring her.

Much to Dave's surprise, Jade slides into Dave's arms, crushing him and burying her face into his shoulder. "Oh my god Dave."

"Hey…" Dave brings his arms up slowly, rubbing slow circles on the shorter girl's back. "It's alright, I'm here."

Jade sniffles once, "I killed you…" Jade picks her head up slowly, and Dave notes how much she's grown in the past three years. He quickly dismisses these immature thoughts; he needs to focus on comforting his friend right now. Jade's eyes slide shut and she leans forward, brushing her forehead against Dave's. She frees one of her hands, snaking it up their bodies to remove Dave's glasses from his face.

"You know what the worst part was?" Jade's voice comes out more as a whisper, and she tucks his glasses into his shirt as she continues, "You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

Dave's throat tightens at the question, how is he supposed to answer that? "It had to be done."

"Wow, you're such a cool kid."

A smirk tugs at Dave's lips, and he suddenly feels the urge to lean in more, doing what he should have done three years earlier. Jade seems to guess what he is thinking, and she smiles warmly at the blond knight.

Dave decides to go for it, who knows if he'll ever have a chance like this again. He closes the gap, pressing his lips to Jade's gently. He lingers for a moment, and is reminded of his scenario when Jade's hand snakes up to his cheek. He backs off slowly, enjoying the blush that blossoms on Jade's face. He really is quite a cool kid.

"Right well you better go back now." Jade seems embarrassed, which just makes her look cuter. Dave leans in one more time, kissing her chastely before disappearing with a red flash, leaving Jade in a stunned silence of her own.

* * *

A little DaveJade fluff hehe.


	6. StarbucksStuck2 (Karezi)

Hey everyone, so this is the long awaited and highly requested sequel to StarbucksStuck, I've been somewhat putting it off haha.

Disclaimer: H3H3 TH1S WR1T3R D3F1N1T3LY DO3SN'T OWN HOM3STUCK

* * *

Karkat can't say he's surprised when he's sees his new blind friend in the Starbucks the very next day. She shows up only a few minutes after he arrives for his shift, and seems pleased to take up more of his precious time.

Karkat realizes he has the advantage in this situation. He knows Terezi is standing in front of him, but until he speaks there is no way she can tell it's him. He stays silent for a moment, and his jaw slackens slightly when the strange girl inhales deeply. If possible, her shit eating grin grows even wider.

Karkat sniffs the air tentatively, but the only thing he notices is the overwhelming scent of coffee. He is working in a coffee shop…

"Karkles!" Terezi's exclamation draws Karkat out of his thoughts. He narrows his eyes at the teen, could she really smell him?

"How did you fucking know?" Karkat grabs a cup as he spits out his question, but he knows he shouldn't be surprised.

Terezi cackles obscenely, and the sound grates at Karkat's ears.

He doesn't even bother asking Terezi for her order; she'll probably just ask him to read the menu again. He grabs a grande cup and his black sharpie so he can scribble down, **'Coffee, 1 cream, 2 sugars'**.

Terezi's eyebrows raise at the scratching sound of marker on cup, "Ooh you remembered, I'm impressed."

"Pshh it's not hard to remember something so fucking boring." Karkat is pleased with his comeback, but he feels disappointed when she seems unperturbed by his comment. "But seriously, how did you know it was me?"

This draws another laugh from the high school student, "I saw you of course!"

"I thought you were fucking blind?"

Terezi crosses her arms, her grin vanishing from her face. "How dare you make fun of a blind girl?"

"Oh yes, fuck me, I'll make sure to be more considerate next time." Karkat leaves the counter to get Terezi's coffee, not wanting to see the grin that has surely returned to her face.

"You inhaled…" Terezi's voice is quieter than before, and she seems to be sincerely answering Karkat's question. "After I sniffed, you did it too, and I could tell it was you from that." Terezi brings her hands together slowly, and if she could see she would be looking down at them, "Also you smell like cherries."

Karkat doesn't think her last statement is genuine, especially when it is followed by another one of her lively cackles.

"When do you get off?" The question surprises the grumpy teen, and he wonders vaguely if she knows he walked away.

Karkat glances up at the clock, 4:30 pm, he only has just begun. "I get off at 8," he mumbles quietly, hoping he won't regret sharing this information. He finishes preparing her coffee and returns to her wordlessly, pushing it into her hands.

"Great! I'll be back."

Terezi drops a few coins into his waiting hand, then quickly exits the coffee shop, once again leaving Karkat in a state of shock.

* * *

Terezi reappears at 8 on the dot, sitting down at one of the café tables. Karkat almost walks out without going to see her, but then he remembers what moron past him is, and knows he'll regret it if he leaves now. Past him is an asshole.

When Karkat sits down at the table, he makes sure to inhale deeply just so she knows it's him.

"Hey," Karkat tries to sound cool, and Terezi does seem pleased with his arrival.

"Hey!"

Karkat glances down at his wrists, feeling nervous about his first non-work-related conversation with this girl, but then he remembers, he was born to be a conversationalist, he can do this. "What do you want to do anyway?"

"Maybe we can go get some coffee?"

Karkat groans at the cheesiness of the question, "Only if it isn't from here."

Terezi pushes herself out of her chair eagerly, signaling for Karkat to do the same. "You'll have to read the menu to me."

"I think I can manage."

* * *

I like how this turned out, I might write a few more Starbucks scenes if ya'll want.


	7. MartialArtsStuck (Karezi)

So this was a mutual prompt I did with Beloved-Headmaster-Zefron (who is now Billy-Numerous) and pretty much Karkat is a martial arts student and Terezi goes to watch him.  
Disclaimer: I've recently been rereading Homestuck, and I was thinking how cool it would be if I owned it, but then I remember, this is reality.

* * *

For as long as Terezi could remember, Karkat had been learning martial arts. He'd leave directly after school, and she wouldn't hear from him until hours later on persterchum. The longer he went, the more curious she became. After a while, Terezi asked Karkat if she could come watch him practice, but of course he said no. Terezi was never one to give up without a fight, and after weeks of pestering Karkat finally said she could sit on the side and watch if she really wanted too.

* * *

Needless to say, Terezi was overjoyed.

The first time Terezi steps into Karkat's dojo, they are ten years old. She allows herself to be dragged into a corner by the grumpy boy; their fingers entwined which according to him is a 'safety precaution.'

A few kids are standing on the opposite side of the room, and when they notice Karkat has company they huddle together, gesturing and giggling. Terezi sticks her tongue out at the group, and one kid waves his hand in the air with a less than friendly signal.

Karkat ignores the exchange, only letting a brief mutter about crumb crunchers who don't act their age as he reaches his destination. Karkat releases Terezi's hand, letting his backpack slide off his shoulders.

"Alright Terezi, just sit here while I practice, okay? And don't bother anyone." Karkat's eyes flash to where the kids are still bunched together, and Terezi can see the briefest flicker of anger flash across his face.

Terezi grins at the shorter boy, bringing up one hand to ruffle his hair teasingly, "Of course Karkles! You know I never look for trouble."

"Yeah it always just manages to find you," Karkat grumbles as he brushes Terezi off with one hand, but he's smiling good naturedly. She's one of those people he can never stay angry with. The dojo master calls for everyone at the center of the room, so Karkat goes through his backpack quickly, pulling out his white robe and blue belt. He pulls them on quickly, nodding once at Terezi before running to meet his classmates.

Terezi sits down next to his backpack, drawing her knees up to her chest as she observes her friend. She honestly didn't expect him to ever agree to bring her here, much less let her sit inside the dojo and actually watch.

The group has a little meeting, then splits up by belt color. Karkat seems rather small for the blue belted group, and Terezi guesses he is ahead of other kids his age. He never was satisfied with blending into a crowd. The kids partner up; practicing some punches and kicks on one another.

Karkat seems to move easily with his partner, ducking under the taller kid's arms and moving with fluency that Terezi didn't know he possessed.

He glances her way, and Terezi immediately snaps her gaze away, a light heat rising to her face at being caught staring. Had she still been looking at Karkat, she would have seen him smirk at her reaction.

The practice soon ends, and Karkat strides over to her, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead confidently. "Well?"

Terezi stands up so she towers over the boy, "I've seen worse."

* * *

The next time Terezi goes to the dojo, they are thirteen and he is taking his black belt test. She supposes he asked her for moral support, and Terezi is delighted to go see him train again. He has started puberty a little before her, and her previous height advantage has completely disappeared.

If Karkat gets his black belt, he will be the youngest in the dojo to do so, which is a pretty big deal.

Terezi sits the corner she sat in three years ago, legs crossed as her dark haired friend paces in front of her. "Nervous?"

Karkat stops mid step, turning to face her. "No way! I haven't been nervous about this kind of stuff since kindergarten!"

Terezi arches her eyebrows in his direction, silently telling him she doesn't buy his bull. She opens her mouth to make a snarky comment, but the dojo master has called his name, so she simply goes with, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Terezi has no doubt in her mind that Karkat will pass his test, and as she watches him go through the exam she can't help but notice how much he's grown up since she first saw him here. His muscles have started to tone out, and the added height has only made him cuter.

Terezi shakes her head to clear her thoughts; some friend she's being. Meanwhile, Karkat is almost finished with his test. The last thing he has to do is break ten boards with his forehead, and this Terezi is quite interested in seeing.

Karkat lines up at the wood blocks, squeezing his eyes shut and drawing in a deep breath. Terezi can only imagine the long stream of derogatory words running through his mind as he slams his head down onto the wood. Fortunately, they all break smoothly. Karkat grins from ear to ear, receiving a pat on the back from his teacher.

As Terezi watches him receive heartfelt congratulations from his dojo friends a small smile settles on her face. Karkat suddenly looks over at Terezi, maybe with all that adrenaline he forgot he invited her.

The gangly teen walks over to her, reaching out one hand to help her to her feet. Terezi accepts gratefully, and huge grin splits open on Karkat's face. "Pretty impressive huh?"

Terezi smirks and knows she can't lie to this boy, "Yeah." She gives his hand a comforting squeeze, and is pleased when the flush on his cheeks darkens ever so slightly.

Karkat withdraws his hand quickly, shifting his eyes downward, "It was no big deal…"

"Of course not."


	8. GuideStuck (Karezi)

Prompt: could i request some highschool humanstuck au karezi please u.u

*Doesn't feel like doing disclaimer, but is afraid*

* * *

New schools have always been difficult for Terezi. First days are a challenge for everyone, but when coupled with blindness things become ten times more difficult. Terezi's parents promise this is the last time they will move, but Terezi is still disappointed to have to start her senior year of high school in a new school. Every school is the same; Terezi is directed to the principal's office by her mom and told it will be an amazing day. The principal sits her down, his voice layered with pity as he explains that she'll be given someone to show her around during her first few weeks at school and how he hopes she will fit in smoothly. Terezi nods as she listens, feeling bad for the student who'll be forced to look after her.

Karkat didn't mean to get himself into this situation, but after skipping his first period almost every day of his high school career, he was really racking up the attendance record. The principal offered a trade; he would be given a clean slate in exchange for showing the new blind girl around. If he didn't do this he would be forced to detention every day until he graduated. Karkat leapt at the offer, but quickly realized it meant he had to be at school far earlier than normal, but he figured it would be worth it.

* * *

Karkat can't say his first impression of the blind girl is a good one. She is dressed in a red and blue shirt, tapping her cane impatiently against the tiling as she stands outside the principal's office. A pair of red glasses is resting on her face, and she is holding a phone in her left hand that seems to say the time when she presses the top button. As Karkat approaches her, he realizes that he has the edge right now, because he knows he's supposed to be her guide; but she has no clue he is standing there.

Karkat stops about six inches in front of her, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slouching slightly. The girl's head snaps towards him like magic, a huge grin breaking out on her face. "Karkat Vantas?"

The sharpness of the girl's voice surprises Karkat, and he finds himself being self-conscious for the first time that morning; bringing up one hand to draw it through his hair. "Depends on who's asking."

This draws a giggle from the dark haired teen. "Better late than never I guess."

"Whatever… The principal told me we have mirror schedules so let's just go before I realize this was a terrible idea and crawl back into the disgusting hole I crawled out of." Karkat isn't sure how much leading the girl really needs; so when she starts walking down the hallway like she's been there a million times he follows hesitantly.

"I'm Terezi by the way," she throws the comment over her shoulder, turning her head as if she could actually see her grumpy guide. "Aren't you supposed to be showing me around?"

Terezi pops her free elbow out, wiggling her eyebrows and Karkat hopes he isn't reading this wrong. He reaches out tentatively, noting to himself how warm she is when his fingers wrap around her elbow.

Terezi's grin widens at the contact, and Karkat wonders what's running through her head right now. "Are you always going to be this pushy?"

Terezi giggles for the second time in five minutes, which Karkat finds somewhat endearing. "Only if you're going to be this grumpy."

Karkat shrugs, then flushes when he realizes that Terezi won't be able to see his response. "It's not my fault everyone at this school is an armpit sniffing asshole."

"Heehee."

* * *

Three weeks later, when Karkat's designated roll as hall guide comes to a close, Karkat asks if he can be her boyfriend instead. Terezi has no choice but to say yes.

* * *

Welp


	9. SickStuck (Karezi)

Prompt: Karkat plans an elaborate date, only for Terezi to get sick, and he has to take care of her.

Alright HumbleGangster, I'm here for you! *Begins typing aggressively*

Disclaimer: Meh… The day I own Homestuck is the day the trolls aren't all trying to kill each other.

A little foresight: Karkat and Terezi go to the same college, Terezi lives in the dorms and is a second year law student, while Karkat commutes and is a second year criminal justice student. The two have been on a couple of dates, but aren't official yet. Also, Terezi's room is a single.

* * *

Karkat had the perfect plan for his date night with Terezi. He would pick her up with the incredibly cool mustang he borrowed from one of his dorky friends, and from there they would go to the nicest steakhouse in town. After dinner, Karkat would take her to their local baseball stadium, where he arranged to have them lay in the middle of the field to watch the stars. It is there Karkat would ask Terezi to become his girlfriend officially, and he really hoped she would say yes.

Karkat was about to lock the door to his house when his phone buzzed. Karkat felt his heart drop as he read the message, "SORRY, 1'M S1CK :["

* * *

Karkat doesn't waste any time in getting over to his future girlfriend's dorm, only stopping briefly at the drug store to pick up some chicken noodle soup. Karkat would try to make it from scratch, but usually that ends with him burning something down.

Karkat isn't pleased when he finds her front door already unlocked. He opens the door slowly, and is met with darkness. "Hello?"

Karkat flicks on the lights as he enters the room, knowing it won't matter to the blind student. Terezi is bundled up on her bed, curled up in a tight ball. "Karkat?" Her voice comes out far raspier than normal, and Karkat feels an overwhelming urge to sit down next to her and hold her against his chest until she feels better. But we all know he won't do that, how cheesy can one person get?

Instead, Karkat grabs a spare blanket from where it's resting on a shelf, making his way over to the now shivering girl. Her phone is clenched tightly in one hand, and he realizes he forgot to text her back. Karkat keeps his voice low, gently draping the blanket over Terezi's shoulders. "Yeah it's me. I got your text."

Terezi chuckles lightly, but it sounds choked through her irritated vocal chords. She raises one fist, nudging Karkat's shoulder with it gently. "You didn't text me back."

"Yeah yeah, I'm a moron I know. Sorry about that." Karkat brings the blanket around the girl, noting how fragile and tiny she looks right now. Her glasses have been strewn somewhere in the room, and Karkat brings up one hand to feel her forehead. "You're burning up." He tucks the blanket firmly around her so it won't fall off, then fetches his soup.

Terezi leans forward, blinking as she tries to gain some clarity. "You didn't have to come all this way."

Karkat shrugs as he pulls the can of soup out of his bag. "There's no need to make a big deal out of it." Terezi grins at the comment, and Karkat is relieved to see her able to smile in this condition. "Are you up for eating? I brought soup."

"Maybe after I've slept some." Terezi brings her hand up, running her fingers across her temples. That's fine with Karkat, he drops the soup can on top of the microwave and moves to stand in front of her.

"I should let you sleep then huh?" Karkat places his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. Terezi nods once, her eyes already starting to slide shut even though she's still sitting up.

Karkat guides her to lay down, throwing her other blankets over her once she's lying down.

"Karkat." Terezi turns on her side, and Karkat supposed it must be the fever, but he can hear a hint of desperation in her voice. "Will you stay for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Karkat immediately grabs Terezi's desk chair, plopping himself into it for what could be a long night.

Terezi's eyes are completely closed now but she reaches out, capturing one of Karkat's hands with her own. She entwines their fingers, slowly starting to drift into a peaceful sleep.

And suddenly it doesn't matter that Karkat's completely amazing date plan got ruined, because here he is, spending time with the woman he loves.

When Terezi wakes up the next morning, she can't help but smile softly at the grumpy boy who is now drooling all over her bed.

* * *

Heehee cuties, make sure to leave a review if you want to see something special!


	10. BakingStuck (Karezi)

For krakarat, everything I write turns into fluff, so this is just more of that haha.

* * *

There are many things that Karkat despises about humans. Their teeth are flatter than grubcakes, they don't have horns, and worst of all are the traditions they follow. Karkat will never understand why they insist on sleeping on slabs of cushion with not a drop of spoor slime in sight. So when Dave sits him and Terezi down to try something called "baking" he is expecting something similar to a wiggler being away from their lusus for the first time.

Apparently Rose alchemized a bunch of ingredients for making cake, and Dave thinks it'll be funny if he leaves the two puzzled trolls alone with only some badly written instructions to go by.

* * *

"It says here to break the eggs into the bowl." Karkat cradles one of said items in his hand, and he uses his free one to pick up a knife. "We hatched from eggs… this feels fucking weird."

Terezi cackles, reaching over with her long fingers to take the egg from Karkat. He moves away instinctively, raising his hand above his head so Terezi can't reach her objective.

"No way, you'll just get it all over…"

Terezi's typical grin stretches across her face, and Karkat finds himself smiling softly as well. Karkat is a few inches taller than Terezi, so he can easily hold the egg up out of her grasp. She wraps her fingers around his raised wrist and wiggles her eyebrows once mischievously.

Before Karkat can ask her what the hell she's thinking about, her tongue pokes out from between her lips and she brings it eagerly to Karkat's exposed arm. She drags her tongue slowly, relishing the shiver that runs down the taller teen's spine.

"Ew Terezi, fine you can have the fucking egg." Karkat lowers his hand, and Terezi picks the egg up out of his hand cautiously, bringing it up to her nose and inhaling deeply.

She plucks the knife wordlessly from Karkat's hand, sticking it into the top of the egg. Karkat winces as she draws it out slowly and brings it up to her lips to lick the tip. "Mmm delicious."

"What, it is?" Karkat leans towards her, peering at the yellow goo that has stuck to the knife. It doesn't look appetizing at all.

Terezi nods, "Yep, it reminds me of yummy lemon yellow, way better than Sollux's icky mustard color." Terezi tilts the egg over into the bowl Dave supplied them with, and the insides seem to crawl out in a way that reminds Karkat a little too much of hatching. It oozes, then plops into the bowl where it lies pathetically.

Karkat looks away from it, but Terezi goes to sniff it again, using the knife to poke it. "I wonder if this is what we're making will smell like, what are we making again?"

"Cake…" Karkat picks up the instructions, looking at the next thing on the list. "Next we have to mix in flour with the eggs."

"Wait don't we need to break in more eggs?"

"Terezi who's in charge here? Oh yeah that's right, it's me, and I think that one egg is plenty!" Karkat huffs, but both of them know he isn't really angry. He glances down at the sheet, and notices the number 3 scratched down next to the egg instructions.

As silently as he can, he reaches over to the remaining eggs. "Oh hey Terezi look it's a flying piece of red chalk!"

Even though she is blind, Terezi turns to look anyway, but only giggles as Karkat quickly cuts slits into the two eggs, emptying them into the bowl. She turns back once he's done, pretending to be confused, "Are you pulling my leg Karkles?"

Karkat grumbles a no, grabbing the bag near him labeled flour. Terezi passes him a measuring cup, and he pops open the bag, releasing a cloud of white flour into the air. "Ack what is this stuff?"

Terezi reaches into the bag, and when her hand comes back out it is layered in a thick coat of flour. Her skin looks completely white, and it almost reminds Karkat of human skin. He bursts out laughing when Terezi shoots him an inquisitive look, causing her even more confusion.

Karkat only continues to laugh, so Terezi decides to get a little revenge. She raises her flour coated hand, pressing it firmly to the cackling teen's cheek. She rubs it around a little, seeming satisfied when the white powder clings to her friend's face.

She removes her hand slowly, replacing it with her nose. "I almost can't smell your cherry red blood under all this."

"Well that's good." A light blush rises to Karkat's cheeks at the proximity of his supposed friend, and he feels her grin widen as she can probably smell it.

"I think I prefer the red," Terezi's voice is quiet now, and Karkat can tell she is being sincere. Then suddenly her seriousness is gone, and her tongue is on his cheek, getting a taste of flour mixed with grumpy troll skin.

This causes Karkat's slight blush to flare, and he gulps as he finds himself actually enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat from across the room. Karkat has slid away from Terezi in less than a second, and when he turns his head he is face to face with one Dave Strider.

"Sorry for interrupting you love birds, but Lalonde sent me to check up on the cake."

Terezi turns her head slowly, and little white specks of flower are all over her face. As she cackles at the time traveling Strider, Karkat is reminded once again that he is undisputedly, hopelessly flushed for this girl, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

:3 I'm posting this from Japan guys (even though I wrote it a long time ago) This place is so cool, but I'm failing at communicating with the locals haha.


	11. LawyerStuck (Karezi)

Hey guys here's another lovely prompt for you, this time they just asked for humanstuck and karezi and gamrezi.

Disclaimer: I am in Japan right now, but that does not give me the rights to Homestuck.

* * *

When Karkat was inducted as a divorce lawyer, he was told the most important rule is to never get too attached to the people you serve. They would be going through a rough time, and you have to stay focused on winning as much for the client as possible. So when Karkat was assigned the case of Gamzee Makara, he wasn't too concerned. The man seemed friendly enough. No kids, but he wanted the house.

Karkat wasn't sure what kind of person Mrs. Makara would be like, but nothing could have prepared him for their first day in court.

* * *

When Karkat has a case, he likes to arrive two hours early. This allows him to check over his notes one last time to make sure his case is sound and put together. Usually, the lawyer for the opposing side will join him, and the two can shake hands and agree to still be friends once all of this is over.

However, this morning Karkat finds himself alone, leaving him wondering who his opponent could possibly be. Eventually Karkat moves to the courtroom, and isn't surprised when it is still mostly empty. There are two tables in the room, one for each side of the marriage. There's about two feet of space between them, just enough for someone to walk through them without touching either side.

A woman in her twenties is sitting at the table for the opposing party, and Karkat wonders if she will be representing Mrs. Makara.

The woman is dressed in a suit, which only draws out the strangeness of the red glasses resting on her nose. She's currently running her fingers over a book that seems to be in braille, and she completely ignores Karkat as he sits down at his table.

Karkat doesn't normally care about being ignored, but when this woman does it he feels a pang of disappointment. Her short hair falls in front of her face as she reads, and Karkat finds himself rubbing his palms on his pants nervously. Wow good job Karkat, he hasn't been this nervous since his first trial, and that was almost six months ago. He doesn't even know why he feels nervous, it's not like she can see him anyway.

Karkat clears his throat, deciding it's better to introduce himself rather than sitting in awkward silence. Not like it was awkward for him, no he was doing it for her sake.

The woman's head turns in his direction, her eyes snapping to him. "What?" Her voice is clear and sharp, and her question has a hint of suspicion in it.

Karkat narrows his eyes; he will not be intimidated so easily, "Are you the lawyer defending Mrs. Makara?"

"I suppose you could say that." Much to Karkat's surprise, the woman bursts into laughter, covering her mouth with one hand as Karkat stares at her in a stunned stupor.

"They really don't tell you anything do they?" The woman's laugh dies down slowly, and Karkat can almost swear her teeth seem sharper than normal. The woman reaches out with her free hand, "I'm Terezi Pyrope."

Karkat reaches out to shake her hand, as their fingers interlock she adds snarkily, "I can't believe they got a goon like you to defend my husband."

Karkat attempts to pull his hand away, but Terezi clamps down, her grin widening at his discomfort. "You haven't told me your name yet sir."

Karkat glances down at his hand, wondering what he's gotten himself in to. "My name is Karkat Vantas, and I'm not a goon, I've been in this firm for six months now and I'm one of their best lawyers."

Terezi's grip softens on his hand, but she still refuses to release him completely, and honestly it isn't really bothering him. "I'm sure you are."

Karkat nods, then realizes the action is futile. "I haven't lost a trial in three months." Karkat puts a hint of pride in his voice, but immediately regrets his words when they come out more attention seeking than anything else.

Terezi doesn't seem to mind and leans in slightly. Karkat can feel her breath ghost against his neck, but something holds him in place. He reasons that she's blind, she probably doesn't know how close she's getting. He catches sight of her bright teal eyes behind her glasses, and it almost feels like she is staring straight through him. "It's good to know we've got the best of the best here," her comment drips with sarcasm, and a slight blush rises to Karkat's cheeks as she stops a few inches from his face.

Then suddenly she's gone, her grip on his hand has disappeared and she's back in her own personal bubble, giggling something about men. "I'm a lawyer, so I'll be defending myself."

"That's fine, I have a plan." Karkat tries to sound confident, but Terezi merely smirks at him.

"You can't beat a blind girl."

* * *

Karkat would rather not talk about what happened at the case that day; let's just say he lost, badly. How could anyone argue with a blind girl when the house was set up just for her to live in? It's sort of impossible. Gamzee had no ground, and when he had gotten angry and physical afterwards Karkat figured it was probably for the best.

Karkat didn't let Terezi Pyrope get away that day, and the rest was history.

* * *

What a cute pair huh?


	12. CaveStuck (The DiscipleThe Signless)

The prompt: Some Signless, Disciple, and Redglare please.

Der, this is hard for me. I don't feel like I know all that much about these three, so writing them is quite a challenge. Also I'm trying second person, so bear with me!

* * *

Your name is Neophyte Redglare and you aren't sure what you're doing here.

You were sent to this town to deal with a 'pirate' problem, but so far haven't found a single one. The town had seemed practically deserted when you arrived, so you quickly moved to the surrounding woods.

You were surprised when you happened upon some large caves, and wondered if perhaps the pirates were hiding inside. Pirates didn't usually go into caves, but you figured it couldn't hurt to check.

You were wrong…

* * *

As you enter the cave, you swing your cane against the nearest wall, listening carefully for the bouncing echoes. The longer the sound echoes, the deeper the cave. It takes around five seconds for the echo to die, and you guess this is a pretty shallow cave.

You start to make your way deeper into the cave, but pause when a foreign sound echoes into your ears. It sounds like a troll, someone who can't decide whether they want to hum or sing, so they're doing a mix of the two. The sharp scent of paint wafts to your nose, causing it to crinkle.

The troll seems to be drawing closer, so you draw your sword silently. They aren't aware of your presence yet, and you'd like to keep it that way.

The singhumming continues, and you hear something gently brushing against the cave walls. This person doesn't sound dangerous, but you proceed with caution. You turn the corner of the cave slowly, and if the other troll was paying attention they would be able to see you now.

You clear your throat and the other troll's head snaps towards you, you can almost imagine a look of shock on her face.

"Why hello!" You think the troll seems far too bubbly for a pirate, but you can't judge a book by its cover. The scent of paint is overwhelming now, and you realize it's spread all over the walls surrounding you. The colors are cherry red and licorice black, and they seem to be telling a story.

You are suddenly dragged out of your thoughts when the troll takes a step towards you. You had almost forgotten she was there…

"Hello. I'm Neophyte Redglare, and I am here on official business. Have you seen any pirates?"

The troll takes another step towards you, "I haven't been out of this cave in a few days, but no I haven't seen any pirates I'm sorry."

You feel disappointment wash through you at the news, maybe someone just made up pirates being in this town. Perhaps someone planted the information here to distract you. You may never know…

"That's too bad… What are you doing in here anyway?" It isn't part of your protocol to involve yourself in the lives of citizens, but for some reason you find yourself extremely curious about the painted walls.

The troll pauses, and you hear her shift to touch one the walls gently. "I'm telling a story. It probably wouldn't be of much interest to a legislacerator."

At this point you decide this troll isn't going to hurt you, so you sheathe your sword. You walk over to her, leaning towards the painting she is touching to inhale deeply. The painting is red, and it seems to be of two trolls holding hands. Above them is a large heart, and you guess that the troll standing next to you is one of the subjects. "Please tell me."

So she tells you, all about someone named the Signless, and about his beliefs towards culling, and about their love. You can't believe someone like this used to exist. You kind of wish he was still living now. The troll says her name is the Disciple, and she shows you all of her paintings around the cave. She tells you about the handcuffs, and shows you the necklaces she's working on distributing to his followers. Her mission is to spread his beliefs in his absence, and you find this incredibly noble.

When everything is done, she only has one question for you.

"Are you going to arrest me?"

You find yourself surprised by her question, but you find you don't have the answer. Technically, this is against the law. However, the Signless's words sink deep with you; you've never liked culling and have always believed in justice above everything else.

"Have you got any spare pendants?" You wink, but you're unsure if she can see it behind your glasses.

The Disciple lets out a sigh of relief and presses one of her necklaces into your hand. It briefly occurs to you that supporting the Signless could get you culled, but this is what's right. You slide the necklace over your head slowly, tucking the pendant into your shirt.

"Thank you." You reach out to shake the Disciple's hand, getting ready to make your exit.

The Disciple shakes your hand happily, "No, thank you Redglare, and I hope we meet again soon."

"If you see any pirates let me know."

* * *

Wow struggle bus


	13. DetentionStuck (Karezi)

Flipomatic and I both wrote one of these, both based off the idea they are humanstuck, and of course stuck in detention.

* * *

Terezi isn't a bad student, she just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Given, this is sneaking into the back door of the school at 3 am, with Vriska only a few paces in front of her. It is a mere coincidence that she happens to be holding a can of spray paint in her free hand. Of course Vriska manages to get away without being caught, she has all the luck.

Despite Terezi's protests that a blind girl couldn't paint a school wall anyway, she is given one week of after school detention.

* * *

Possibly out of pity, Vriska escorts Terezi to the detention room after school. "Don't have toooooooo much fun in there." Vriska claps one hand onto Terezi's shoulder and the shorter girl can sense her smirk.

Terezi ignores her friend's snarky comment, pushing the door open slowly and using her cane to lead the way into the room.

The room seems to have four or five occupants. They are separated into two groups, sitting on opposite sides of the room. On one side, Terezi recognizes the voices of a bully and her friends from her grade, maybe she'll just avoid them rather than having her cane stolen.

Two boys are chattering away on the other side of the room, hunched over some video game. The boy who isn't playing is hovering over his friend, making loud and somewhat rude comments.

"No Sollux, you fuckass go back! You have to get the special item now if you want to be able to power up later… You're doing it wrong!"

"Thut up kk…" The other boy elbows his friend, but otherwise doesn't seem too disturbed by the commotion. Terezi has never talked to either of them before, but she knows they are in her grade.

Terezi walks over to them slowly, making sure to click her cane on the tile floor so they are aware of her presence.

"What do you want?" The noisy one snaps at her, and she can't help but to find his burst of anger sort of cute. Terezi grins from ear to ear and lets the question linger; only causing the other teen more annoyance.

"Can't a girl come say hello?" Terezi feigns ignorance, sitting down in one of the free desks nearby. One of the boys is still entranced with his game, but she can feel the eyes of the second one focus on her, narrowing slightly.

"Are you here for detention?" His voice comes out with a hint of disbelief in it, and she can hear him shift around in his seat.

"Maybe," Terezi can't help but raise her voice in a teasing manner, arching her eyebrows once in the boy's direction. "What about you? How did a bad boy like you get put in detention?"

The second boy, Sollux, glances over at them and snips sharply, "Bad boy? I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Hey!" The first boy shoves his friend, and Terezi feels a flicker of amusement as he turns back to her, drawing in a deep breath.

"Theriouthly though, we're only here becauthe we thkip clath." Sollux beats his friend to talking, and Terezi can tell this whole scenario is quite amusing for him.

The first boy crosses his arms with a huff, "You could at least attempt to make us sound cool…"

Terezi leans towards the two boys; her interest peaked by the pair, but especially the first one. "I'm Terezi by the way."

"Karkat, and that's Sollux." Karkat still seems irritated with his friend, and Terezi finds his pouting adorable.

"I think that skipping class is extremely cool." Terezi pushes her smirk to its max wideness as she slides as close as she can towards Karkat, placing one hand on his knee gently.

Much to her joy, the boy tenses beneath her touch. "Oh, well yeah we are pretty cool, when we aren't acting like morons anyway." Karkat is rambling slightly, and Terezi leans forward more, practically standing so her lips are hovering right next to Karkat's ear.

"Maybe you can tell me more about it later," her suggestion is just above a whisper, and Karkat gulps at her comment.

Meanwhile, Sollux isn't playing his game anymore, and is observing the scene with a large smirk plastered onto his face.

Terezi is pleased when she feels heat rise from Karkat's cheeks, and backs off quickly. She stands up and makes her way over to some free desks; she'll bother her new friends more later.

She can hear Sollux pat Karkat on the back once, murmuring something about girls, but he's quickly brushed off by the still blushing teen.

Terezi decides that she likes detention, maybe it won't be such a bad thing if she comes here more often.

* * *

So yeah Terezi might be slightly OOC here.


	14. HSWC BR1 Fill 1: Weirdos (Mitula)

So I'm on team Karezi for HSWC, and right now we are in the bonus rounds. People submit quotes and pairings, and others fill them. I've done two so far, and here's the first!

The Quote: "We are all a little weird and life is a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." -Theodore Geisel (Dr. Suess)

* * *

Latula can't say exactly why she first agrees to go out with Mituna Captor. Maybe it's because she really likes the video game on his t-shirt. Maybe his cool glance and wide grin tug at her heart strings. Or maybe she's just sick of pining after a certain celibate troll. Regardless, when the tall nerd shows up on her hivestep with a bouquet of flowers, there's no way she can say no.

Mituna must have done his research ahead of time, because he takes Latula to her favorite gruburger joint. Ordering goes smoothly and the two are soon eating happily in a small booth. Latula is engrossed in her burger, but she quickly notices that Mituna is becoming more and more nervous the longer they sit there. He glances up at her, but quickly snaps his gaze elsewhere when their eyes meet. His shoulders hunch slightly, and Latula wonders if he regrets his decision to ask her out.

"So…" Mituna's voice comes out quietly, and for a second Latula thinks she must have imagined it.

"So?"

"Umm…" Mituna pauses, his eyes sliding down to his burger nervously.

He seems kind of stuck, so Latula decides to initiate the conversation herself. "Do you like video games?"

Mituna seems surprised by the question and nods slowly. "Yeah I do." He leans forward slightly in his seat, finally looking comfortable with the situation. "My favorite is Troll Sims, do you know it?"

"I've heard of it."

Mituna leans ever further forward, drawing up his elbows to rest them on the table. "It's amazing! I love trying to make my characters as rich as possible, then let them run on free will and see how long it takes them to die."

A small giggle slips through Latula's lips, "No way that sounds really cool."

"If I feel bad for them sometimes I'll cull them and drop them into a different house with other characters." Mituna's grin grows as he thinks of his game, and Latula can't help but to grin as well. "We should play together sometime."

"We definitely should. What else do you like to do?"

Mituna hesitates, his eyebrows furrowing together cutely in thought. "I like to skateboard. Do you skateboard?" His voice perks up hopefully at the end of his question.

Latula shakes her head, sensing a brief wave of disappointment from her date. "No I don't I'm sorry. But… maybe you could teach me?"

"Yeah!" Mituna jumps up from the booth, unable to contain his excitement, "Skateboarding is amazing, you'll be a pro in no time!"

"Definitely!" Latula raises her arm for a fist bump and Mituna quickly meets her in the middle. It's their first physical contact, and to Latula he is the warmest thing she's ever touched. The bump is brief, but Latula can still feel the lightest of blushes rising to her face. Oh yes, there will definitely be a second date.

* * *

It sorta relates to the quote...


	15. HSWC BR1 Fill 2: Invisible (DirkxRoxy)

So this one is for HSWC as well, I like that I'm finally getting some variety into this story!

Prompt:

"What would it take to make you see I'm alive?

If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room.

If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight.

If hearts were unbreakable and I could just tell you where I stand,

I would be the smartest man.

If I was invisible, wait,

I already am." - Invisible, by Clay Aiken.

* * *

TT: Hey, have you talked to Jake recently? He's not answering me.

The truth is Roxy had recently exchanged a few words with the buck toothed explorer, but she was hesitant to share this information with her puppet loving friend. Dirk was always looking to contact Jake, and he panicked if he didn't receive a response within the first few minutes. What a dork.

Roxy raises a bottle of vodka to her lips; she'll need to be a little more tipsy before she even attempts a response. She clicks on her radio lazily; music from the past always relaxes her. Some pop song is booming and Roxy lets it slide to the back of her mind as she composes a response to the orange text.

TG: strider you need to realx

TG *relax

TG: i'm srue english is just busy

TG: don't get ur panties n a twsit

TT: You seem to be more drunk than usual.

TT: I was just asking because the last time we talked we parted on less than perfect terms.

TG: oooh troubel in paredise?

TT: I guess. He just doesn't get it, you know?

TG: riiiiiiight

Roxy shakes the anxious feeling in her gut as her friend launches into a monologue about what went down between him and Jake. She goes to take another sip from her bottle, but grimaces when only one drop remains. The bottle is discarded to one side and Roxy narrows her eyes as rows of text continue to flow in from the paranoid sword wielder.

Dirk'll never know how much this bothers the alcoholic. How could he? She never mentions her own problems to him or any of their friends, she just listens, but she has feelings too. They just get buried under liters of alcohol.

The radio is still murmuring in the background, and is currently changing songs. Roxy tilts her head towards it as a medium paced song starts. She's never heard this one before…

_"What would it take to make you see I'm alive?_

_If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room._

_If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight._

_If hearts were unbreakable and I could just tell you where I stand,_

_I would be the smartest man._

_If I was invisible, wait,_

_I already am."_

Roxy suddenly lashes out at the device, smacking the off button with harsh accuracy.

Although, she's never been able to tell Dirk exactly how she feels about him, but maybe this song… no that's a terrible idea. Before Roxy can stop herself her fingers are typing away, this could end disastrously.

TG: hey strider turn on teh radio

He probably won't get it anyway.

* * *

Uh yeah it's one sided... Roxy makes me so sad.


	16. TumblrStuck (Karezi)

So I'm back to Karezi again, hehe.

Prompt: so there is Terezi and dunno who but whatever someone raped her and now she hates boys and then she met Karkat so he is trying to help her, and the rest you do it~

So yes this deviated from the prompt a lot… sorry.

I'm going to try second person again, for fun :)

**Warning: Mentions of rape.**

* * *

_1 H4T3 GUYS_

You click publish, leaving the tag section completely empty. Who would tag a post like this anyway? No one cares…

Let's go back a little.

You are a long time blogger, proud owner of the url tzpyrope. You have run your blog for three years, and had built quite a fan base on tumblr.

Then everything went wrong.

You weren't looking for trouble, and had been completely wooed when someone named terminallyCapricious started sending you asks.

Really you should have known, your friends had told you meeting up with someone on tumblr can be dangerous, but you hadn't listened.

It's hard for you to think about that day. You were so naive, and he easily trapped you in his room. You didn't realize something was wrong until his lips were on yours, but by then it was too late. You remember calling for help, but of course no one could hear you. He pinned you down easily, but you've repressed any memories past that point. The only thing you can recall is pain, and lots of it.

The man had been a fool for letting you go and you made sure he was arrested the next day, but the memory still haunts you.

Occasionally you have nightmares about the incident and wake up in a cold sweat, mouth open in a silent scream.

You tried to return to tumblr, pretend nothing happened, but you quickly realized you could no longer function in the same way. Every url that added you caused a wave of fear to run through your body, every friendly ask immediately was put under intense scrutiny. The website was stressing you out more than it was helping you, and soon you found yourself avoiding the website all together.

After three months of this torture, you decide to delete your tumblr, get a fresh start. You delete tzpyrope and start a new blog, under the url gallowsCalibrator. You only told your closest friends, it's not like any of your old followers actually gave a shit about you anyway.

You made the previously mentioned post after setting up your new account, may as well warn people what they are getting into if they follow you.

You weren't expecting a large reaction from your post, and once you refresh your dashboard it disappears from the top of your dash.

It isn't until 20 minutes later that you get your first note, and you weren't even expecting that.

carcinoGeneticist reblogged your post and added: WE CAN'T ALL BE THAT BAD.

You can't believe the nerve of this guy, who does he think he is nonchalantly reblogging your post like he knows you? A wave of anger washes through you as you click the note, ready to rip into him for his ignorance.

You find yourself pausing instead, you don't know this guy, and he doesn't know you. Your fingers pause on the keys, and you shake your head to clear your mind.

_FROM MY 3XP3R13NC3, YOU 4R3._

There, that's a good response, you click publish and only have to wait a few seconds for his response.

carcinoGeneticist reblogged your post and added: THEN OBVIOUSLY YOU'VE JUST MET THE WRONG PEOPLE. I'VE TALKED TO TONS OF GUYS, AND YES MOST OF THEM ARE ASSHOLES, BUT THERE ARE SOME GOOD GUYS. YOU HAVE TO LOOK THOUGH; IT'S LIKE FINDING A NEEDLE IN A HAYSTACK. THERE'S JUST ONE NEEDLE, WITH 50 MILLION TINY FUCKING PIECES OF HAY, BUT DON'T FORGET THAT SOMEWHERE IN THAT NEVER ENDING STACK OF HAY THERE IS A NEEDLE.

What…? You pause and reread the message a few times. It's disgruntling how this kind of makes sense to you.

_PR3TTY D33P STUFF TH3R3 ;]_

carcinoGeneticist reblogged your post and added: YEAH I GUESS.

You refresh your tumblr, and aren't surprised when a message telling you that carcinoGeneticist is following you appears. You consider following him back for a moment, but hesitate on the follow button, you still know nothing about this boy, and your thoughts drift to less than pleasant memories.

You really want to ignore this guy, but somehow he makes this impossible. For the next few weeks you pretend he doesn't exist, but every time you make a post he's there, making some snarky comment. Sometimes you can't help yourself and respond, and of course he has something witty to say back. You respond, he responds, it becomes a cycle of sorts.

Despite telling yourself to do otherwise, you find yourself growing fond of carcinoGeneticist. He's smart, funny, and knows how to make you smile on your worst days. You do eventually follow him back, and he pretends to be irritated when you do, but it's obvious that he's actually really pleased.

You still have trouble trusting boys, and you know you always will, but maybe this one is different. He seems real at least, and you find yourself thinking back to your first conversation with him. Maybe he's your needle, except for instead of you finding him, he found you.

* * *

Omg it's so bad. I'm sorry for the out of characterness…


	17. LawyerStuck 2 (Karezi)

LawyerStuck sequel, wow I can't believe I agreed to write this, wah I have no clue what this is gonna be about.

For Witeska

Okay got it, I'm gonna do a continuation

* * *

"Would you like to get a drink with me?"

Karkat almost didn't ask. It took him around ten minutes to summon the courage to ask his question, and he almost missed out. He had lingered by the door after the court case, and waited until the blind lawyer was one step away from being gone forever.

"Sure."

* * *

When they arrive at the bar, Terezi doesn't waste any time ordering a few drinks. Karkat pulls out his wallet, figuring he'll be the one to pay for all them.

"Don't worry about it," Terezi produces her own wallet, handing money to the bartender in the blink of an eye. "You did lose the court case today."

Karkat's grip tightens around his wallet as he thinks back to just an hour earlier to his horrific court loss. Gamzee had failed to mention his ex-wife's eyesight, more specifically the lack of it. There was no way Karkat could have won. "Hmmph," Karkat stuffs his wallet back into his pocket, fighting down the temptation to roll his eyes since the action would be pointless anyway.

"I can't really say you did poorly today," a shark like grin is breaking out on the winning lawyers face, and Karkat wonders to himself what this girl could possibly have up her sleeve. "Gamzee was a fool for taking this to court; not even the best lawyer would have won that fight."

Karkat grunts once, relieved to see the bartender returning with their drinks. He accepts the glass eagerly from the bartender, then turns to clink it together with Terezi's. "Kanpai." He takes a long draw, and suddenly gags at the sweet sugary liquid that hits his tongue.

Karkat slams the glass down, really getting a look at it for the first time. The liquid appears to be a disgusting shade of pink, and Karkat can almost imagine how much dye they must have had to pour in there. "What is this!?"

This draws a string of giggles from Karkat's amused company. "It's vodka of course! Mixed with a few other things I suppose… I'll drink it if you don't want it." Terezi leans towards Karkat, groping blindly with her free hand. He decides to have mercy this one time, pushing the drink into her grasping fingers.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna order some real drinks." Karkat waves the bartender down quickly and orders a beer. Real men drink beer. He makes sure to pay for himself before his fellow lawyer can take another swipe at his pride.

Once Karkat has his favorite beer in his hands he allows himself to relax. This is just an ordinary night at the bar. He just happens to have a girl here with him tonight, no big deal. Said girl is now leaning on one hand, and she almost seems to be investigating him. Karkat glances over at her, and he can almost feel her gaze piercing through him.

"So how did you end up with that loser anyway?" The question has been bugging Karkat for quite some time, and he feels more comfortable now that Terezi has a few drinks in her system.

"We met in college, went out a few times, it's a boring story really." Terezi's grin shrinks as she answers the question, her eyebrows furrowing together ever so slightly. "Once we graduated I moved in with him, and we were married three months later. We jumped into it too quickly. A month after the wedding we had that house built, and after that we barely saw each other. I had work, he had who knows what. Then something happened to him. I'm not really sure; he just wasn't the same anymore. Maybe it was drugs, we may never know. He changed for the worst, and I knew we had to separate."

Karkat glances down into his drink, swirling the beer as he absorbs the solemn story. "Well he sounds like a moron."

Terezi chuckles at the comment, "Yeah he is."

Karkat takes a long sip from his beer, mentally smacking himself for saying anything in the first place. Why would she even want to talk about this, they just got divorced and now he's rubbing salt in the wound like a moronic prick. She'll probably never want to see him again after this.

Terezi continues despite of Karkat's inner turmoil. "Gamzee made a lot of mistakes, but at least he got one thing right."

"What?"

"Picking you as his lawyer."

* * *

Done! Shoot it's just a continuation but it's sorta shippy?


	18. AmnesiaStuck (Karezi)

Much thanks to dumb-strider for this prompt, I'm excited to write it!

Prompt: Terezi wakes up after a three year coma but has amnesia, and she can't remember Karkat at all. Later she tries to leave, and almost gets in a car accident but Karkat saves her.

* * *

"_She's stable, but she may never wake up."_

Three years is a long time to wait, no one can deny that.

Especially when the first thing out of her mouth is, "Who are you?"

* * *

Accidents happen, although some are worse than others. It's painful to think back to the car crash, and Karkat wants nothing more than to push it out of his mind as a confused girl sits up in her bed, glancing down in irritation at her iv.

For a moment, Karkat sits there in stunned silence. The girl is ignoring him, focusing on ripping the iv out of her arm. Her eyes flick up, instantly making eye contact with the room's only other occupant.

"Terezi…" Karkat tries to form words, instead opting to raise one hand slowly, extending so he can brush his fingers against the girls face.

The girl instantly recoils from the gentle touch, her gaze darkening, "I said, who are you?"

Karkat's eyes widen slightly as he senses something he hasn't felt from Terezi in a long time, hostility. When he speaks, his voice is quiet, layered with disbelief, "I'm Karkat…"

Terezi opens her mouth to snap back a response, but is interrupted by a loud creak coming from her hospital door as it swings open.

"Hey Karkat I'm here for my daily check up of…" A bright nurse enters the room, pushing a cart with a few medical supplies on it. Her voice is lively, but she freezes two steps inside the door, "Oh my!" The nurse steps into the hallway for a moment, alerting a few other nurses before continuing into the room. "It's so great that you're awake Terezi!"

"And who are you?" Terezi doesn't seem like she wants to talk to the bubbly nurse, drawing her knees up to her chest subconsciously.

The nurse seems undeterred by the question, "I'm your nurse, I've been looking after you while you were in your coma!"

"A coma?"

Karkat keeps his gaze on Terezi as the nurse explains how Terezi was in a car accident and had been in a coma ever since. She ends with a brief acknowledgement to the boy sitting in the chair, "Karkat here has been visiting you every day after school since your accident."

"What, no way, I don't even know this kid…" Terezi trails off, her teal eyes once again shooting daggers through the dark haired teen.

The conversation ends as a doctor enters, and things turn into a blur for Karkat. Many doctors come in and out of the room, mixed in with all of the friends who actually give a shit about their previously unconscious friend. Something weird happens though, Terezi doesn't seem to remember any of her friends. The friend usually ends up leaving in bitter disappointment, but Karkat just sits there, watching the scene grow and change around him.

Eventually visiting hours near their end, but the doctors are still milling around. Karkat decides he should ask what's going on since Terezi is giving him the silent treatment. He steps out of her room wordlessly, visiting the floor's information counter. All of the nurses know who he is by now, and they greet him warmly. "Hi I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on with Terezi."

"Sure!" The nurse types in her computer for a moment, and Karkat feels anxiety wash through him as her smiles flickers slightly. "As you know she is awake, but it seems she is suffering from severe amnesia. The doctors aren't sure how much she remembers from her life, nor if she'll be able to recall the information she lost. I'm sorry."

"Alright thank you," Karkat feels more subdued than he has in years as he walks back to the room, the gears in his mind churning furiously. Amnesia, so that's why she doesn't remember him or anyone else.

Terezi stays quiet when Karkat enters her room, choosing to dangle her feet over the side of her bed. Karkat avoids her gaze as he sits back down in his chair, but is surprised when she initiates conversation.

"So, we were friends?"

Karkat's head snaps up, and he feels a flicker of hope for the first time since his friend opened her eyes earlier that afternoon. "I guess you could say that. We hung out a lot."

"Oh…" Terezi wrings her hands together nervously, but is once again interrupted from responding, this time by a loud chiming sound. This signals the end of visiting hours, and Karkat realizes he needs to leave.

He stands up slowly, shooting Terezi a sad smile, "I'll see you later."

"Uh…" Terezi glances down at her tangled fingers, and Karkat hesitates by the door to let her speak. "Karkat, you'll be back tomorrow, right?" Her tone curves up slightly with her question, and she almost sounds like her old self.

"Yeah."

* * *

Karkat proceeds to visit Terezi every day, and she quickly warms up to the teen. He teaches her a little more about herself every day, starting with basics like her favorite color and birthday and then moving into classes she likes and her future dreams. He also tells her about himself, sometimes he makes her guess, but that only leads to bitter disappointment when she never knows the answer.

Then one day, Karkat shows up, but the room is empty. Shocked, Karkat quickly goes over to the information counter.

"Yes, Terezi Pyrope was released earlier today, she said you would be waiting for her outside."

Well that's a lie, Karkat had no clue she was being released today, she must have thought she could leave on her own…

Before Karkat knows what he's doing he's dashing down the hallway, his head swiveling as he looks for any sign of his teal eyed friend. Once he's outside he starts shouting her name, she couldn't have gone far.

Fear pulses through veins as he runs around the side of the hospital building, this feels very familiar to something he never wants to think about.

His feet carry him towards the main road, and finally he spots her. His first emotion is relief, but more fear washes over him as he realizes she's standing at the edge of the street doing who knows what. She has a lost expression on her face, and her eyebrows scrunch together when she makes out Karkat in the distance. There are no cars in the road, for now.

"Terezi!" As Karkat reaches the edge of the street he realizes a car is barreling down the road, seemingly not noticing the girl standing near its path. No, not again.

Terezi somehow doesn't notice the vehicle and crosses her arms, huffing at her friend, "Leave me alone Karkat, I can take care of things myself. Terezi takes a step backwards into the street, not realizing the danger she is generating for herself. She takes one more daring step, but Karkat doesn't slow down. The car is only a few seconds from her now, and she doesn't even realize it.

Karkat barrels to her side, grabbing her wrist and tugging harshly. Terezi is still weak from recovery, and fortunately falls forward into his arm.

The speeding car whirs by a few milliseconds later, not even bothering to honk at the kid he almost killed.

Karkat stands up quickly, shifting his thoughts away from the warmth radiating from his smaller friend. "What do you think you were doing? Idiot."

Terezi places one hand onto his chest silently, her other hand still trapped in his tight grasp. "You saved my life."

"Yeah well…"

"Thank you." Terezi sounds sincere, and Karkat is reminded why he fell for this girl in the first place.

"Don't worry about it." Karkat loosens his grip as he responds, allowing Terezi to slide out of his arms.

Suddenly she grins from ear to ear, as if she's had an epiphany, "So, we were more than friends?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Thanks again for the prompt!


	19. MeteorStuck (Karezi)

Prompt: Karkat has just had a tantrum and gone off on someone again and he realizes that he is quickly losing the will to stay sane and calm you know? Because the meteor is aggravating as shit. Bitches be crazy. Terezi thinks maybe Karkat needs a good shoosh pap of his own and follows him as he storms off to his respite block and finds him all wwehhh. Comfort and tears ensue. :'D

I actually wrote this a long time ago, but somehow forgot to post it hehe…

* * *

Karkat swears he used to have self-control. Once upon a time he could actually hold himself for thirty seconds before blowing up at someone. This meteor seemed to do strange things to his mind, and now it only took one misplaced word to set off the grumpy teen.

Karkat didn't mean to argue with Dave, he just couldn't listen to another ridiculous poem.

Karkat wasn't intending to snap at Kanaya, but really, how was he supposed to know where the extra fabric was?

Karkat wasn't intending to scare the mayor; he just wasn't expecting a can to be dropped in his lap.

Most of all, Karkat wasn't prepared for Terezi to come looking for him. After all, he was just a failure of a leader, not worth her pity and concern…

* * *

"Karkat?"

Karkat cringes at the sound of his name echoing down the hallway, and he slides even further into the corner he selected. He draws his knees up tightly to his body, hoping that maybe just this once he can blend into the wall and disappear.

Unfortunately nothing seems to be going Karkat's way recently, and a certain blind judiciary enters his vision. She inhales deeply, her head snapping to Karkat's location. The teen is lacking her usual grin, "Karkat… what are you doing down there?" Terezi crosses the room quickly, her shadow extending over Karkat's hunched form.

"Go away," Karkat's voice comes out harsher than he was expecting, but his longtime friend seems undeterred. She sits down with a sigh and drops her hands onto Karkat's knees, squeezing them reassuringly. She seems settled, so Karkat resigns to his fate. "You talked to Kanaya?"

Terezi nods, "She seemed rather disturbed by your outburst."

Karkat sits up slightly, almost imagining that he is making eye contact with the blind seer. "Augh…"

"Hey…" Terezi leans in, letting her forehead brush ever so slightly against Karkat's. Her voice is quiet, containing a softness that he almost never gets to hear. "It's okay, everyone snaps sometimes."

"I'm snapping all the time Terezi! Gah I'm like a little wiggler that wants two pieces of candy and only got one." Karkat tilts his head forward, ensuring that their foreheads are pressed firmly together. "I don't know why you even bothered coming after a failure like me." Karkat squeezes his eyes together as the words escape through his lips, desperately trying to keep his emotions out of his voice.

It's a little too late for that though… Terezi raises one of her hands to his cheek, rubbing gently as Karkat shakes off the urge to cry, focusing on the soft feeling of Terezi's fingers on his skin.

"I just feel like everything I do is a mistake. What's the point of even trying if I'm just going to fuck up again?" Karkat knows he sounds like a pathetic and desperate fool right now, but he simply can't keep anything from this girl.

"You're wrong Karkat," Terezi uses her hand to turn Karkat's head slowly, then leans in and places a soft kiss on his cheek. "I think you are an amazing leader."

Karkat scoffs so Terezi continues, "I'm serious, you can do anything you put your mind to, and there is no one else I would rather follow."

Karkat finds himself smiling against his will; once again wondering how a blind girl can manage to see right through him.

"Thank you."

"Heh, don't mention it."

* * *

whoop


	20. TongueStuck (Karezi)

Prompt: How would Terezi act if Karkat licked her on the cheek?

2.5 hour road trip means writing time for me!

* * *

AG: You know how Terezi is always licking your face like a slo88ering puppy?

AG: Well, what if you licked her instead?

AG: :::;)

* * *

While this doesn't sound incredibly appealing to Karkat, he is slightly curious. His time with Terezi has taught him that blind people react differently to touch than others, and while she might find it endearing and cute, she might also find it gross. That would be hypocritical of her, but it's not like she hasn't surprised him in the past.

It's worth it to mention now that Terezi has been Karkat's girlfriend for the last three months, and he would kind of like it to stay that way.

Karkat bides his time on the matter, and finally the perfect opportunity strikes. The two of them are alone in his room watching the Lion King, but of course they aren't really watching. No, instead they are sucking face on Karkat's bed while Simba cries his eyes out over killing his father.

Terezi is currently nibbling on the taller teen's ear, one hand snaked through his hair and the other supporting herself on his shoulder. Karkat leans back to support himself with one arm, raising the other to hang it over Terezi's elevated shoulder.

A low groan escapes his lips as Terezi buries her unnaturally sharp teeth into his ear. She sucks hard, and Karkat almost forgets about his task.

Terezi releases his ear gently, licking it once as if she wasn't the one who injured it. Chances are he'll have a huge bruise tomorrow, but right now he can't bring himself to care. After a few licks, Terezi starts to shift so she can meet Karkat for another searing kiss, but he decides it's time for him to put his plan into action.

He brings his free arm up to cup her chin as she turns, locking her in place for a split second. Reservations are for people who aren't leaders, so Karkat pushes those aside as he leans up, his tongue poking out from between his teeth.

Terezi has completely frozen now, confused by his strange actions. "Karkat?"

He doesn't respond, instead finally reaching his destination. Her face is warmer than he expected, and much sweeter tasting too. It's soft against his rough tongue, and Karkat wonders why he's never tried this before. He starts near her chin, and slowly runs his tongue up, feeling encouraged when Terezi's face flares bright red.

Karkat stops at the top of her cheekbone, withdrawing quickly at her stunned silence. The two share an awkward moment of silence, and Karkat knows he made a mistake. He never should have done that, listening to Vriska was the worst mistake he's ever made…

His thoughts die in his brain as Terezi snaps out of her shock and pounces on the teen, forcing him to fall back on the bed.

"Wow Karkat I didn't know you had that in you." Terezi leans over teasingly, catching Karkat's lips in a chaste kiss, but isn't allowed to pull away as Karkat snakes one arm around her back, crushing her against him. Giggles rise out of the blind teen, and Karkat is once again reminded why he is so madly in love with this girl.

* * *

Now you guys know why I never write sloppy make outs.


	21. LibraryStuck (Karezi)

Prompt: Terezi is new to being blind and she is dragged to the library by her inconsiderate friend (probably Vriska). She doesn't know what to do because: duh, she can't read and her friend ditched her. Karkat (who probably either works at the library or just comes there all the time for the quiet) sees the girl and decides to help her by giving her a brail book and helping her read/learn it.

Hi guys : )

Thanks to Berticus98 for the prompt!

* * *

No matter what anyone says, don't stare directly into a solar eclipse. Even if a spider girl insists it's safe, get a second opinion, in fact, get a third and fourth opinion, they'll all say the same thing, which is DON'T.

But of course Terezi Pyrope didn't get those extra opinions. In her 13 year old brain Vriska Serket's web of lies made perfect sense, and she'll never forget the feeling of complete betrayal as the doctors told her she'd never see again.

* * *

That was a week ago, but Terezi is still struggling with coming to terms with her new disorder. Despite her friend's betrayal, Vriska insists on helping her get around and unfortunately Terezi has no one else to turn to. She has been stuck to her friend's side since the incident, and right now is being practically dragged down the street. Vriska had refused to tell her where they were going; simply saying she'd loooooooove it.

When they enter the foreign building, the first thing Terezi notices is the overwhelming scent of paper. The building seems large, but is mostly quiet, and Terezi's suddenly floundering as Vriska slides her hand out of her grasp.

"I'll meet you back up here in thirty minutes bye!" The loud girl skips away, and for a second Terezi just stands there in stunned silence. She really needs to make some new friends.

For now she's stuck, so she takes a few hesitant steps deeper into the building. She draws her retractable cane out of her back pocket, extending it so she can tap her way down the hall. She still isn't sure how she's supposed to sense things with the cane, but at least while she's using it people stay out of her way.

After about a hundred steps her cane hits against something, and she thinks it might be tall and made of wood. Her touch confirms the large wooden object, and she quickly realizes it's a bookshelf. It seems to be filled to the brim with books, and when Terezi keeps walking she finds more bookshelves like the first.

So it's a building associated with books somehow… Terezi notices a table next to the shelves, and she plops down with a sigh. The blind can't read books, and Terezi is still months away from even attempting to learn braille.

Once seated Terezi buries her head into her arms, listening to the soft sound of pages being turned around her.

Suddenly she hears a loud scraping sound from the chair next to her. Someone is sitting down but Terezi doesn't feel like acknowledging them.

"Hey."

Terezi immediately recognizes the rough voice coming from the teen next to her, but what is he doing here? She sits up slowly; shooting her new neighbor what she hopes is an inquisitive look. "Karkat?"

"Yeah… Look don't judge me okay? I got into some trouble and it was either this or picking up garbage off the street." The spiky haired boy grumbles a few more words under his breath, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Vriska dragged me here." Terezi turns to face the teen even though the action is sort of pointless. "I'm not even sure where we are to be honest."

The teen shifts in his seat, possibly glancing around for Terezi's elusive sister. "Well you're in the library, which is kind of funny in a way."

"Oh yeah?" A grin fights its way onto Terezi's face, this boy has always had a way of cheering her up.

"Yeah, Serket probably thought it was some sick trick to bring you here, but maybe you can turn it around on her. Do you know braille?"

Terezi shakes her head, "Karkat, I've only been blind for a week, there's no way I could learn by now."

This silences the other teen, and then suddenly he's out of his seat. Great, more abandonment. His footsteps fade away quickly and Terezi can't help but feel a little disappointed. She slumps back into her seat, but a few seconds later hears his uneven steps making their way back to their table. Something is dropped onto the table with a loud thud, and Terezi runs one hand over it tentatively. "A book?"

"Not just any book," Karkat chirps as takes his seat, "Braille for Idiots." Karkat flips the book open to its first page and begins reading out loud, "So you want to learn Braille? Well you've come to the right place." He pauses, and Terezi can feel his gaze flick towards her, "Sounds like a fucking snooze huh?"

She nods and Karkat returns to the reading. She makes sure to pay attention as he reads, and soon they are doing the examples supplied by the book, guessing letters and writing notes to each other. All in all, it's the best time Terezi's had since she was blinded.

Of course all good things come to an end and Terezi soon finds herself being hauled out of the library by an irritated Vriska, but as she goes the promise of, "We'll keep going next time," rings in her ears.

* * *

The two continue to meet in the library for the next few weeks, and by the end Terezi thinks Karkat knows braille better than she does. She even manages to convince him to read her a few books when the braille books are checked out.

When Karkat asks Terezi to be his girlfriend, he buys her an engraved ring. He decides to put her name on the inside, and of course he gets it inscribed in braille.


	22. TreehouseStuck (Karezi)

Prompt: May I ask something right after terezi's blindness? Like, Karkat worries since she doesn't answer to his messages and decides to go to her hive? (and since she can't see she thinks he's an enemy at first and attacks him)

Sorry if my posts are getting more spread out. Sometimes I have trouble figuring out what I want to do with these two...

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you shouldn't be so concerned.

Just because Terezi's logged on every day at noon to talk to you doesn't mean she'll do it today. She could be reading, or playing outside, or being wistful at her lack of a lusus. She could be doing anything…

Messaging Sollux isn't helpful, he just tells you she probably got sick of your obnoxious behavior. Terezi's best friend hardly seems interested in talking to you, and all you get from her is an obnoxious drawn out laugh.

You pause as Vriska continues to cackle, is she normally so dismissive of things? The two have been sisters as long as you can remember, even if you don't particularly care for the spider-bitch.

That settles it, you're going over there!

* * *

You live only a few minutes from your friend's hive, and soon you are shuffling up the ropes she leaves dangling _just for you._

The front door to her hive is surprisingly unlocked, and you step inside without a moment of hesitation. You're a leader, something as mindless as checking on a friend is nothing compared to your future greatness.

"Terezi?" You call out strongly, trying to keep your growing nerves out of your voice. A low groan rumbles from a nearby room, and you release the breath you didn't know you were holding. At least now you know she's not dead.

Nothing could have prepared you for what came next. The room seems to have turned into a hazard zone, but you hardly notice the mess as you finally spot the reason you're here. Of course she's lying face down on the dirty floor, even though she is only inches away from her recuperacoon. Her head turns towards you slowly, and another groan rolls through her lips. Her eyes are squeezed tight shut, and you wonder if maybe she got something them.

She inhales deeply through her nose, her expression twisting. She inhales a second, and then a third time. "Karkat?"

"Uh… yes? What the fuck are you doing Terezi?" You cross the room quickly, being sure not to step on any spare chalk that's lying around. Weird, she usually cleans up her chalk after using it, but right now it's been dumped all over the floor and seems to have been scribbled onto the walls in some places.

Terezi pushes herself up into a sitting position, bringing up one hand to rub her temples. "What are you doing here?"

You aren't sure what to do now, so you plop down next to her with a soft thud. "You didn't get on for our chat."

"Hahaha wow! That's it? I can take care of myself you know." Terezi's voice dips darkly, but she seems grateful for your company.

You open your mouth to respond, but freeze as her eyes finally slide open. You're expecting the usual yellow fill and black iris, but instead you're met with red. A harsh, blinding red that reminds you a little too much of your blood color.

You must have reacted badly, because Terezi shuts her eyes without waiting for your reaction.

The two of you sit there for a moment, then anger hits you like a hurricane as you realize what must have happened. "Serket?" You hiss angrily.

One nod is all the answer you need, and you start to clamber to your feet. Terezi shakes her head once sadly, placing one hand onto your knee. When she speaks, her voice comes out quiet, and you think it must be the first time she's spoken all day.

"Please stay."

You never could say no to this troll, so you settle down, there's no reason to upset her more than she already is.

"Karkat… I can smell you."

This is not what you were expecting her to say. "What?"

She nods, gesturing widely around the room. "I can't see, but I can smell everything, it's like a second sight I guess."

"That's pretty fucking cool…" For once you're rather speechless, and the room seems to spin as you absorb this new information.

"But…" Terezi's head is turned towards you, and even though her eyes are squeezed shut you can tell she's looking at you. "…I'm afraid to go out there, what if I get culled?"

The answer comes to you instantly. You jump to your feet, rummaging around the room. "You cosplay someone with glasses right?"

Terezi nods, "Yeah, Redglare, why?"

You locate her cosplay pile rather easily, grabbing the red pair of pointy glasses that are sitting neatly on top of the stack. "Well if you can smell than you can wear these and we can let the other trolls stuff whatever bull shit they want into their think pans."

You return to Terezi's side quickly, placing the glasses into her hand. She slides them on, and you notice her eyes reopen behind them. "Ooh when did you get so smart Karkat?"

A light blush hits your cheeks at the compliment, but you make sure to force it back down. Terezi's grinning from ear to ear, and you know that everything's going to be just fine.


	23. First-GradeStuck (Karezi)

Can't resist first gradestuck, damn it's been a long time since I've written Karezi.

It's kind of short whoops

* * *

"Miss Maryam, Terezi stole my crayons again!"

"Only because he flicked my nose first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Well that's enough of that… with a small sigh Porrim crouches down, placing a hand onto one shoulder of each of the bickering kids, "It doesn't matter who started it. Karkat, you shouldn't flick Terezi, and Terezi, you shouldn't steal his crayons."

Terezi's face twists into a slight frown, and Porrim knows she gets it.

"Fine… I'll give you your crayons back… this time." A wicked grin resurfaces onto the young girl's face, and she skips away happily, leaving the boy slightly confused.

He turns to trail after her, scowling at her comment, "Terezi…" his voice trails off as he walks away from his teacher, leaving her to watch them in silence.

The two sit back down at their table, and crayons are returned to their rightful owner. It's a miracle really, those two mess with each other all the time, but they forgive each other so easily. Now Karkat has pulled out a magazine, and the two are sitting side by side, flipping through the pages.

As they continue to flip, Porrim notices Karkat's gaze flicker over to his friend just once, but he quickly reverts his gaze when the girl catches him in the act.

The bell rings, signaling for the end of the school day. Karkat quickly stuffs the magazine back into his backpack, and is chatting about something enthusiastically with Terezi as they exit the classroom. As they go, Porrim swears she saw Karkat make a grab for the shorter girl's hand, but maybe she was just imagining it.

* * *

It feels good to be writing again. ^^


End file.
